The Scientist
by Joick
Summary: Colección de one-shots Joick JoexNick Jonas . Cada capitulo tiene como titulo un verso de la cancion "The Scientist" de Coldplay. Ninguno de los personajes o cancion me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo T.T
1. Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

Coleccion de one-shots Joick, algunos son AU otros no XD

Este es Au.

* * *

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.**_

Narra Nick

Corría, llegaba tarde a clases. Sonó el timbre, ahora si estoy realmente tarde. De pronto, sin saber como, me choco con un desconocido.

-Yo lo siento – dije y levante la cara para verlo. Era un chico normal, pero lo diferente era que en vez de estar enfadado tenia una gran sonrisa.

-No pasa nada – no nos separábamos, a pesar que estaba sobre el. Me percate de eso, me puse rojo y me aparte de el rápidamente.

-Perdón por…

-No te preocupes – me corto - ¿quieres venir a tomar un café?

-Claro, pero ahora no, llego tarde a clases – recordé.

-Oh, claro. ¿Qué clase?

-Bueno no es exactamente una clase, es voluntariado para ayudar a huérfanos.

-¿Con el apuesto profesor Joseph? – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Si, ¿lo conoces? – pregunte extrañado.

-Hola, soy el profesor Joseph, mucho gusto.

-¿Qué? Pero… tu edad… - no parecía tan viejo.

-Ah, solo tengo 25,- bueno solo me lleva 3 años-, pero yo organizo esto. Te digo un secreto, no soy profesor, no le digas a nadie – hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo.

- Ya, pero, Joseph, no estamos tarde.

-Dime Joe. Esta clase era tan solo para conocernos. Además, Harry se encargara. Así que vamos a tomar café.

-Si, supongo que si – le sonreí y el me respondió también sonriendo. Empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería.

-Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Nick.

-Buen nombre. Sabes, eres guapo

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.


	2. You don't know how lovely you are

Bueno antes que nada siento haberme demorado tanto, es que no se… una cosa llevo a la otra y me puse a escribir otras cosas, también a leer otras cosas y ya verán xD. Además tengo que transcribir, no me sale de frente a compu D: tengo que hacerlo a la antigua: lapicero, block y tachones! Jojojo. No encuentro línea en Word 2007… así que a guion bajo (si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo me avisa xD)

You don't know how lovely you are

Estábamos caminando con nuestros respectivos "camuflajes" a través de una calle solitaria. Nos sujetábamos las manos sobre nuestros guantes. Hacia frio, había nevado. Era una silenciosa, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

Cuando dimos la vuelta a un parque vimos debajo de una banca a tres cachorros de raza desconocida. Nos agachamos y vimos al fondo de esta a su madre, Nick se acerco y la inspecciono.

- Parece que está muerta, - susurró.

-¿Qué hacemos con los cachorros?

-Pues llevárnoslos, - dijo sin mas y recogió cuidadosamente a uno y este feliz se dejo cargar. Nick le dio una de esas sonrisas brillantes que tanto me gustan.

- You don't know how lovely you are, - dije sonriente, mientras, de alguna forma, cargaba a los otros dos.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y emprendió el camino de regreso. Yo me quede allí, contemplándole con una de esas caras estúpidas que haces cuando estas completamente enamorado y creo que a este paso nunca se me quitaran, es solo que Nick es tan… tan… ¿Nick? No sé cómo describirlo cuando lo sepa les diré. Cuando reaccione ya estaba lejos. Me fui corriendo a él. – No creas que huiras, me debes un beso.

- ¿Por qué? – me miro fijamente.

-Porque si. – Le bese lenta pero profundamente, tranquilo, seguro, Nick estaba conmigo y nadie iba a alejarlo de mi.


	3. I had to find you, tell you I need you

Mientras me intoxico con Nirvana… rayos ya van a ser 16 años desde la muerte de Kurt Cobain D:... aun me sigue sorprendiendo q courtney siga viva, sin ofender, me acorde de colgar otro capítulo ya que mi hermano invadió el sillón de la televisión.

Y también me acorde que no había puesto los derecho de auto pues aquí van: los personajes usados aquí se pertenecen a ellos mismos a excepción de los inventados por mí, que son obviamente míos.

I had to find you, tell you I need you

-"Nick, ¿dónde estás?"- Joe era llevado en una camilla, no porque tuviese una fractura en el tobillo, sino porque estaba en shock. De golpe sintió su cuerpo regresar, con el dolor también.- Nick, Nick… ¿Dónde está?,- le pregunto a los doctores, estos simplemente le ignoraron.

-Michael, Camila, Adrian ayúdenme con el otro, está peor.

Dejaron a Joe solo con una enfermera. Vio una camilla siendo llevada rápidamente por los doctores.

-¡Nick!- intento gritar pero de él solo salió un sonido ahogado. Nick giro, le miro.

-Joe…,- susurro. La maquina empezó a sonar.

- ¡Llevémoslo rápido!,- Joe solo pudo observar fue la camilla llevándose a Nick. Sintió sus ojos aguarse, sintió miedo, desesperación y impotencia.

Lo llevaron a rayos X y siguieron con todo el proceso medico el solo reacciono cuando le estaban poniendo el yeso.

-¿Dónde esta Nick?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Relájate…, - respondió el doctor.

-¡NO! ¡¿Dónde está?!- ahora si pudo gritar.

- Yo no lo sé, así que tranquilícese.

-Yo…- gruño- dígamelo.

-Enfemera llévelo, ya esta.- la enfermera lo llevo en una silla de ruedas.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está el chico q iba conmigo?

- El acaba de salir de una operación y ahora se encuentra recuperándose. Desea ir a verlo.

-Por favor. – Lo llevo a una habitación. Allí estaba Nick con un color no muy saludable, lleno de cables y tubos y rodeado de maquinas.

-¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Va a… despertar?- preguntó con temor.

- El tardara en despertar y cuando lo haga podremos informarle con precisión su estado. – Y silenciosamente se retiro, Joe ni siquiera se dio cuenta el solo sentía horror, pánico de que Nick no se recuperara.

- Nick… - le miro fijamente con anhelo. Le cogió la mano- vamos, despierta. Te necesito. – Le beso la mano. – Nick… te amo, te necesito, necesito que me mires, me toques, me sonrías, me beses… necesito que digas que me amas.


	4. Tell you I set you apart

El inter inalámbrico de mi casa cayo D: y la compu está siendo usada por mi hermano DDDD:::: así que aprovecho el tiempo trascribiendo un poco más :D y cantar (8) dont you cry tonight (8) i still love you baby (8) lo que ANTES era guns n roses, se han dado cuenta que cada vez que escribo escucho música retro? xDDD

Aviso: los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos, pero si pertenecieses a mi uff las cosas q no harían xDDD

_Tell you I set you apart_

Narra Nick.

"-Joe esto no está funcionando, debemos terminar.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… lo siento."

¿Por qué lo hice? Dios, sigo llorando. Recuerdo porque terminé con Joe. Recuerdo cuando nos peleábamos por sus celos. Me dolió que no confiara en mí. Recuerdo y recuerdo, aunque sé que eso me daña es la única forma de contenerme, de evitar que vaya corriendo tras él y decirle que era mentira, que lo amo y que volvamos. Pero eso solo traería las cosas al comienzo.

Alguien me abraza por atrás, siendo sus lágrimas. Ha enterrado su rostro en mis rulos.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- sigue repitiendo Joe entre lágrimas. Trato de ignorarlo e irme, pero me sujeta más fuerte.

-Déjame- dije en un susurro ahogado.

-Nunca.

-¡Apártate!- ahora fue un grito ahogado.

-No me dejes.-susurra en mi oreja.

-No te soporto. ¡No soporto tus celos! ¡No confías en mí!

-Confió en ti,- sus labios están pegados a mi oreja- eres la única persona en la cual confió. –Me voltea y junta nuestras caras.- No confió en los otros, cualquiera te puede apartar de mi. Y yo sin ti… simplemente… no soy nada.- Acaricia mis mejillas y me obliga a seguir sosteniendo su mirada.- Tú eres mi alma.


	5. Tell me your secrets and ask me your que

Ahora un capitulo alegre e inocente :3 reponiéndome del otro xDDD y escuchando música más alegre como Justin Bieber, realmente es lo que esta pasando en la radio xDD

Los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos.

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your question_

-¡Hermano, hermano, hermano!- despertaba un pequeño Nick a Joe

-Nick, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me levantas a la… ¡¡¡¡¡2:56 am!!!!!?

-Tengo una pregunta

-¿Cuál?

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-Ven- y le hizo espacio en su cama. Nick se acomodo mirando el techo- ¿a qué le tienes miedo?- Joe volteo al igual que Nick.

-Yo… tuve una pesadilla… soñé que te morías… me quedaba solo.- Joe le sonrió de una forma que en ese momento no pudo comprender del todo pero le agrado y reconforto.

-Recuerda, nunca te dejare. –Se acerco y le abrazó.- Así me muera mi espíritu regresará por ti.


End file.
